


Bedrøvet

by How0_0



Series: Februar Skrive-challenge [9]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Bone Charms (Dishonored), Ikke rettet
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How0_0/pseuds/How0_0
Summary: Daud har det underligt efter Jessamine's død, og Billie prøver på at muntre ham op.





	Bedrøvet

Kun få dage tidligere havde kejserinden blødt ihjel foran sin datter og manden, der skulle beskytte hende. Kejserindens datter var blevet kidnappet og afleveret til nogle mænd, der boede i et bordel. Corvo var blevet sendt i fængsel for mordet af kejserinden, og folkene i Dunwall var skræmte og forvirrede. Hvem skulle nu blive den nye kejserinde? 

Rotterne løb gennem gaderne, og alle, der var så uheldige at være udenfor alene, kunne blive det næste ofre for en flok sultne rotter. Ligene blev først fundet om morgenen, og før det kunne rotterne frit spise alt kødet på knoglerne, så man kunne næsten ikke genkende hvem det havde været engang. Gravpladserne var fyldte med massegrave, og de var aldrig med navn på. Man skulle være heldig hvis man overhovedet blev begravet, tit bandt de bare sten på ligene, og hældte bunkerne af lig ned i floden.

Mens alt dette skete i Dunwall var der en meget anderledes situation i den selv samme by. Daud og hans følgere havde taget et af de forladte huse, hvor brædderne for vinduerene var gode for at forblive usete. Vagterne og soldaterne havde ikke en chance mod dem, men det var alligevel vigtigt ikke at blive opdaget af nogle af de andre trusler i byen. 

Banderne, der løb rundt og dræbte hinanden, var et problem, men ikke noget de ikke kunne håndtere. Lige så længe der har været store byer har der været folk, der ville bestemme i byen. Og lige så længe folk har bestemt, har der været folk, der har været uenige med lederene. Det er ikke noget man kan undgå, og det vidste Daud også.

Men uanset hvor sikker man er, eller hvor meget man har, så kan der alligevel være dage, hvor man ikke gider noget. Dette var en af de dage.

Daud havde blevet i sengen den dag. Han havde taget tøj på og vasket sig, men så havde han sat sig tilbage i sin seng, og skrevet og hvad der var sket. Hvis Corvo nogensinde kom efter ham, så fortjente han i det mindste at få at vide hvorfor han gjorde det. Hvorfor han dræbte kejserinden, og hvorfor han kidnappede hendes datter. 

Der var ikke så eget tvivl om at Corvo ville komme efter ham. Daud havde ikke rigtig skjult sig, og han havde set Corvo i øjnene efter Jessamine var død. Det var ikke en mand man ville gøre sur, men Daud havde gjort det alligevel. At dræbe Jessamine var en ting, men da Corvo’s datter også blev kidnappet, det betød krig. 

Mens Daud sad og skrev var der en, der kom op ad trappen til ham. Billie Lurk, den person han stolede mest på i verden, kom gående op ad trappen. Hun havde ikke sin maske på denne gang, men hun havde stadig den røde jakke. Alle de andre havde sorte jakker, men hun ville gerne stå lidt ud i forhold til de andre. Efter så mange år, hvor ingen havde tænkt at hun var speciel, ville hun vel gerne bevise at hun faktisk var mere speciel end de andre.

Det var tidligt om morgenen, og solens stråler kom ind mellem brædderne på vinduerene. Strålerne lyste omkring Billie og Daud blev nødt til at holde en hånd over øjnene for at se ordenligt på hende. 

Hun havde noget med. Forlommen i hendes jakke hang mere end den plejede, og da han spurgte hende om det tog hun hånden ned i lommen. Da hendes hånd igen kom op holdt hun en knogle i den. Men knoglen var ikke bare en normal knogle, der stod ting på den. Runer eller ord, fra den afstand kunne han ikke se det, men han kunne føle at den var speciel. 

De måtte være en amatørs forsøg på at lave en knogle-amulet. Han kendte godt til sådan nogle, havde også købt et par stykker af Vera Moray, men den her så meget bar ud. Normalt havde de et stykke metal i midten, der kunne sørge for at kræfterne man ville have ramte en selv, og ikke bare virkede på alle man kom i kontakt med. Men den her var bare en knogle med nogle tegn på.

Det var tydeligt at nogen havde brugt tid på den, men det var også tydeligt at hvem end, som havde lavet den, ikke havde prøvet det før. 

Billie rakte den frem, og Daud indså at det var til ham. En gave, måske? Han var ikke typen folk gav gaver, men Billie havde aldrig været typen der respekterede sociale normer. Hvis man ikke var typen, der gik med smykker, så købte hun nogle smykker til ens fødselsdag. Hvis man ikke ville have en gave, så fik man en alligevel. 

Hendes oprør mod reglerne kunne man også se på den måde hun dræbte alle de mennesker, der troede de var bedre end andre. Den måde hun fandt åbninger i de riges huse, og tog alt de havde, hvorefter de var efterladt kolde og alene, og helt uden noget af værdi. 

Daud tog amuletten, men han vidste ikke hvad det var den kunne. Den slags amuletter kunne have mange forskellige formål. Nogle hjalp en med at hoppe højere, og nogle ødelagde soldaternes pistoler, så man kunne dræbe dem nemmere. Men denne amulet var noget helt andet. Den føltes ikke fjendtlig, men den føltes heller ikke hjælpsom. Bare neutral.

Billie forklarede at den skulle hjælpe en med at komme over et uheld, eller en tragisk ting, der var sket i ens liv. Daud sagde at der ikke var sket noget tragisk for ham, men Billie sagde ikke mere, og gik bare ned igen. 

Hun havde efterladt Daud som hun fandt ham. Han sad på sin seng med sin notesbog i hånden, og skrev videre. Den eneste forskel, der var sket, var den amulet han nu havde i sit bælte. Han havde blevet nødt til at ofre et stykke snor, til at binde den fast, men det var som om at den allerede virkede.

Han havde flere kræfter end før, og følte sig en smule mere forberedt på den nye dag. Det kunne sagtens være at det eneste han faktisk havde brug for var en person, der bekymrede sig om ham. Det havde Billie i hvert fald gjort da hun lavede den amulet. Han ville ikke skuffe sin allerbedste Billie Lurk, så han gik ud af sengen, og videre ned til de andre.


End file.
